Matryoshka
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Nunca hay un momento de paz con estos mocosos (aunque, visto de otra manera, tampoco hay momentos aburridos — para bien o para mal).


**Matryoshka**

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Summary: **Nunca hay un momento de paz con estos mocosos (aunque, visto de otra manera, tampoco hay momentos aburridos — para bien o para mal).

Pues, básicamente, esto no es nada más que un montón de mini historias inconexas que nunca pasaron, o, más bien, ideas sobre historias que nunca verán la luz porque no me animo a escribirlas. Encontraran un poco de comedia (bueno, al menos lo intento), un poco de drama (porque no pude resistirme), experimentos con voces narrativas mezcladas y confusas (porque me hace gracia), y algunos clichés con los que me gusta jugar un poco, si no por otra cosa porque hacerlos pedacitos es divertido.

También, les advierto que hay varias partes que pueden ser tomadas como slash, bromance o crack, y mientras que personalmente prefiero el crack y el bromance, pueden interpretarlo como mejor les parezca. Y, er, no sé qué más decirles, ¿espero que esto no sea un fiasco total y al menos los entretenga un poco (ack, lo siento, hace mucho que no escribo fanfiction)?

* * *

**01. ¿Con quién se queda el perro?**

Tanto Midorima como Murasakibara habían sido propiedad de Akashi mucho antes de que Kuroko conociera siquiera a Aomine, y podía vivir con ello sin problemas. Se sentía agradecido por el hecho de que se le permitiera contar a Aomine como suyo, incluso si la única razón era porque, a pesar de su talento, Akashi lo consideraba demasiado salvaje para sus malsanos gusto de controlar a todos y todo (lo cual hacia el 90% de la veces y compensaba el diez por ciento restante prestando atención al reporte del clima de las mañanas).

Entonces fue cuando cierto modelo llamado Kise Ryota se unió al equipo.

Kuroko pensaba que era justo que Kise estuviera de su lado, ¿y acaso no acababa de nombrarlo Akashi como su instructor?

Akashi, por supuesto, pensaba que debería haber sido obvio que Kise le pertenecía—al igual que todos los demás, incluyendo a Kuroko; no obstante, y puesto que se sentía bastante magnánimo, estaba dispuesto a dejar que Kuroko tuviera a Haizaki en lugar de Kise, y claro que no importaba el hecho de que Haizaki nunca le hubiera agradado y mucho menos le interesara tenerlo como propiedad.

El problema era que Kuroko no _quería _a Hizaki_, muchas gracias_.

Fue así como, sin saberlo el mismo Kise, dio inicio una cruenta guerra sin cuartel entre el capitán y el jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros; todos aquellos que fueron testigos de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar esa semana juraron que nunca serían capaces de olvidarlos incluso si llegaran a vivir más de cien años.

**02. Violento tu amor**

Kise Ryouta era un modelo cuya popularidad iba rápidamente en aumento. Kise Ryouta era el miembro más nuevo del grupo de jóvenes prodigios de baloncesto conocido como la Generación de los Milagros. Kise Ryouta era, sorprendentemente, un joven bien educado, agradable y talentoso; de la clase que provoca suspiros allí donde vaya y que muchas chicas quisieran presentarles a sus padres. De la clase que podría conseguir cualquier cosa con una simple sonrisa; de la clase que no podía pasar desapercibido—para bien o para mal.

Es así como esa sonrisa se pierde, por alguien que no soporta que este dirigida a alguien más (y él no es nada más que un niño, a final de cuentas, uno que se preocupa tanto de los demás, uno que está dispuesto a casi cualquier cosa con tal de que las personas cercanas a él no sufran; ¿y no es esa la amenaza más efectiva de todas?).

Nada más que una cita, nada más que un beso, nada más que un moretón y otro y otro y nunca podría escapar de ella.

Hasta que se vuelve demasiado difícil esconder las marcas debajo de su uniforme, hasta que Midorima pregunta _qué es eso_ y Akashi falla su tiro y el infierno entero se desata.

**03. Baño de mujeres**

Todo comenzó con una entrevista en un programa de televisión y una pregunta engañosamente sencilla: "¿Hay alguien a quien admires, Ryota-kun?"

La respuesta era, como es de suponer, bastante predecible: "¡Claro que sí!" Una sonrisa dirigida a la cámara, chillidos de entre la audiencia, que aquel día consistía en más adolescentes que otra cosa. "¡Realmente admiro a Aominecchi, Akashicchi y Kurokocchi!"

("Ja." "Obviamente." "Ese Kise…" "Aah… Kisechin se olvidó de mencionarnos, Minechin." "No creo que se haya 'olvidado', Murasakibara-kun.")

Por supuesto, tanto Aomine como Akashi eran de esperarse, después de todo se trataba del as y del capitán de la famosa Generación de los Milagros (a la cual Kise había pertenecido, ¿qué no lo sabías?),pero aquel último nombre no le sonaba a nadie. Aunque, bueno, "ko" es bastante común en los nombres para chicas, ¿no? Oh dios mio, ¿quieres decir que se trata de una _mujer_? Pero Ryou-chan no tiene novia, ¿verdad? Bueno, esta aquella chica… la que solía ser su manager. (Esas _tienen_ que ser falsas, ¿no?) ¡Pero claro que no es ella! ¿No creen que tendría que tener el cabello o los ojos negros para que le hubieran puesto "Kuroko"? ¡Oh! ¡Entonces debe de ser una belleza de cabello oscuro la que ha hechizado a nuestro Ryou-chan con sus artimañas femeninas!

Espera—¿qué quieres decir con que tiene novia? ¡Yo soy su representante y no había escuchado nada al respecto! ¿¡Y quién demonios dejo que esta información se filtrara a los medios!?

Y aquel día comenzó una carrera épica entre los reporteros, los paparazzi, la gente de relaciones públicas de la agencia de modelaje en donde trabajaba Kise (y algunas otras que estaban interesadas en robárselo a dicha agencia), y un número desconocido de fanáticas, para encontrar a la novia misteriosa del jugador de baloncesto y modelo de medio tiempo Kise Ryota—para el absoluto horror de todas las personas que sabían de quien se trataba (aunque, dicho sea de paso, para la diversión de unas pocas).

("¡_Deja de reírte, Takao-nanodayo_!")

**04. Estuve a punto de…**

Aquel incidente, como tantos otros, pasaría a la historia de la secundaria Teiko, a pesar de que toda información oficial relacionada con el mismo desaparecería misteriosamente de los archivos de la escuela (cortesía de Akashi); con nada más que cuatro palabras, un miembro de la mismísima Generación de los milagros desataría lo que futuras generaciones del equipo de basquetbol llegarían a conocer como "el contra-milagro": el advenimiento de una leyenda cuya importancia se basaba en ser el antítesis de los cinco genios de Teiko (e incluso el rumoreado jugador fantasma de quien nadie había conseguid pruebas todavía, salvo por algunos videos en los que se notaba los pases imposibles que parecían desafiar las leyes de la física y, en algunos, se llegaba a ver un manchón azul claro), pero nos estamos desviando del tema…

Y las inmortales palabras que desencadenarían aquella secuencia de eventos que nadie hubiese podido predecir fueron:

"_Me duele el estomágo_."

Dijo Murasakibara Atsushi, meras horas antes de un partido, provocando una cacofonía de rechinidos de tenis sobre el piso de las canchas de práctica. En alguna parte del gimnasio, un enorme peluche de tortuga cayó al suelo.

No obstante, antes de que alguien más pudiera entrar en pánico, Akashi Seijuuro anunció:

"Número trece, alista tus cosas, vas a jugar como sustito de Atsushi."

Camiseta número trece, tercer año de preparatoria, quien no había dejado la banca desde que había ganado el título de jugador sustituto hacía cuatro meses (más o menos), sintió que el mundo se le venía encima—luego, cuando el enorme cuerpo de Murasakibara Atsushi se dejó caer casi encima de él en una especie de abrazo de oso que le transfería sus responsabilidades, corrigió su última metáfora, porque definitivamente no era posible que el jugador fuera mucho más pesado que el mundo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que los ojos de los demás integrantes de la afamada Generación de los Milagros le estaban taladrando la cabeza con varios niveles de prejuicio.

Número trece sabía que todos los jugadores suplentes habían esperado con ansías el momento en que uno de ellos tuviese finalmente la oportunidad de entrar a la cancha dominada por los genios que componían el equipo titular… Bueno, todos, _excepto_ _él_.

* * *

Y, para los lectores jovenes que seguramente no pertenecen a mi generación antigüa, los títulos fueron tomados de las siguientes canciones (que, en su mayoría, no tienen nada ver con cualquier cosa):

"¿Con quién se queda el perro?" — Jesse & Joy

"Violento tu amor" — Kabah

"Baño de mujeres" — Mijares

"Estuve a punto de…" — Miguel Bosé


End file.
